The Quinapi Maiden and the Satedan Warrior
by MysticVeil
Summary: The Atlantis team discovers a race of intelligent beings when they capture the princess of the tribe. Because of ties to the Wraith, Ronon sees her as the enemy and forces himself to hate her, but as the two learn of each other's worlds, the Satedan warrior can't help but be drawn to the Quinapi maiden and possessive when a marriage proposal to a Wraith is brought up.
1. Chapter 1

1

 _I remember being escorted onto their ship, the wraith's ship. I was kept in a room and was waiting to be taken to a hive ship to discuss plans for an alliance with my people through marriage. By doing this, a new breed of creature would be born and my father's blood line would continue on. Then there was shaking and explosions. I did not know what was going on. But my door flew open and numerous weapons were being pointed at me. I surrendered, but only because I needed to survive. The enemies- the humans, captured me after ambushing the ship and now I was in enemy territory. If there is no alliance to be made, then war will continue…_

Normal POV

John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex and their team had just returned with one prisoner from the Wraith ship that was just seconds from going into hyperspace. Because she surrendered, they took her to see Carson Beckett, the ship's doctor. Beckett was shining a small light on her amber eyes while the team watched from behind a glass window. Numerous guards were stationed in the infirmary just in case something happens, and the woman proved hostile. Commander Elizabeth Weir walked over with authority and with her was Rodney McKay.

"Has she said anything, why she was on the Wraith ship?" she asked. John shook his head with uncertainty.

"No. She hasn't said a word." he replied. Elizabeth nodded looking at the girl through the window. She had a slim figure with amber eyes and long black hair. The side bangs were braided. On her neck were black symbols. Rodney looked closer at the window examining her. It seemed Carson was trying to speak to her, but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Teyla looked at her friends.

"Maybe she will speak to a female. Maybe then she will be comfortable." she said gently. Ronon was silent as he examined the woman. He had found her first, and pointed his gun directly to her head. He thought she was a Wraith, but she didn't move and didn't have green skin. She was a black woman who looked almost content with the fact that she was about to die.

"Those markings." Rodney said quickly catching everyone's attention. "I've seen them before… read about them too." Now his eyes were widened and he had placed his face closer to the glass. John arched a brow.

"Get any closer, and you'll be one with the window Rodney, what's up?" he asked. Rodney looked at his friends with wide eyes.

"I can't be sure, but I think she's Quinapi." he said. Now everyone seemed shocked, except for Teyla who tensed greatly.

"You had better be sure before making such an accusation." she said quite seriously, her tone shocking everyone.

"Okay hold on. What's a Quinapi?" Elizabeth said and Rodney and Teyla looked at each other before looking at their commander.

"The Quinapi are a very high intelligent species. They are ruled by a king and queen who further their blood lines. They are ruthless to those inferior to them and have remarkable fighting skills. They have never lost a war, because their technology is very valuable and successful. Rumor has it, that they are a race that the Wraith have tried to cull, and paid a high price of defeat and humiliation. They are not human and if anything are more of a threat then the Wraith, because their advanced weapons are strong enough to wipe out civilizations." she said. Now everyone's eyes widened and Elizabeth's eyes hardened.

"What? And you think this girl… is a Quinapi?" she asked looking at Rodney. "Why am I now just hearing this?" Rodney shrugged.

"I have read they are an extinct race… but if she is one, then commander her race has been around for thousands of years almost surpassing the ancients!" he exclaimed. Ronon frowned.

"So we have a new enemy?" he asked lowly and now John raised his hands.

"Now hold on. Teyla's right, Rod, you better be damned sure this girl is what you say she is." he said. Elizabeth nodded.

"John's right. We may have a threat in Atlantis and until we find out who she is, we will have to take caution." she told. The door beside the window open and Carson exited looking exhausted.

"How is she?" Teyla asked. Carson shrugged.

"She wasn't harmed by the Wraith. Her vitals were normal and if anything she's been well looked after." he replied. John nodded.

"Has she said anything to you?" he asked. Carson nodded.

"She asks if she can be released before her father finds out where she is." he said. Elizabeth was curious and she looked at Rodney.

"Okay, McKay you go finalize your assumptions. John, you and your team will go speak to the prisoner… do not rile her. Carson, try and get a blood sample if you can and report back to me." she demanded. John and his team nodded before separating.

Her POV

The man I concluded was a medicine man, asked me questions and checked me out before leaving. I was to myself now aside from the warriors who watched me. I had to be mindful of my words and actions if I am to make it out of here or at least wait until my father finds me. The door opened again and the three people who captured me and the medicine man came back in. I was mildly tense leaning back some in the bed I was in.

"Hi again." the medicine man said with a smile. "I was wondering if I could take a sample of your blood and make sure you're not sick or injured on the inside."

"Do not medicine men of you… humans have magic to search my blood?" I asked and they all seemed mildly surprised. The medicine man chuckled.

"No I'm afraid it doesn't work like that here." he said. I looked around the room. Humans were still not up to speed with us yet. The raven haired man walked over to me and beside him was the brown haired woman and warrior who had almost killed me.

"Hello," the raven haired man started, "My name is John Sheppard. These are Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex. The medicine man is Carson Beckett." I nodded.

"You are… warriors." I replied and John nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah something like that." he said. I looked the three over before Carson walked over to me with a long needle.

"May I miss?" he asked opening his hand to me. I knew I was clean of infections, but I doubt they cared about that. I could see the needle was empty and could see nor smell traces of poison on the tip even with my heightened senses. I only nodded and stuck my hand out.

"You want to tell us why you were on a Wraith ship?" Ronon asked with aggression in his tone. I watched as my blood was taken.

"I was being transferred to a hive ship to negotiate a marriage of our species to form an alliance." I replied. Now all four of them looked disgusted and they just looked at me.

"How could anyone agree to an alliance… let alone a _marriage_ to those creatures?" Teyla asked. I looked at her now.

"The Wraith cannot beat us… so they have asked for a truce and want an alliance. It was the only way to get them to stop bothering us. My father was going to wipe them out, but has decided other options." I explained now watching the three. Ronon growled now.

"How can you just sit there and agree to have an alliance with them!" he snapped. I stared at him for a moment almost curious of the hostility before nodding.

"That's right. You humans are in a civil war with the Wraith. They suck your life from you with the palm of their hands." I replied.

"Yes. And you deciding to team up with them doesn't really make us friends here." John said. I shook my head.

"It is of no consequence to us what you and the Wraith do. I was not successfully transported to the hive ship, so there will be no negotiation just an act of war on this world we are on and the annihilation of your people." I explained. Now everyone was tensed and confused.

"What, on us, what did we do?" Carson asked quickly. I looked at him.

"You have taken hostage a royal member of the Quinapi people. My father will send his ships to find me and when he does… he will leave no one alive. Kidnapping a child of the Quinapi is punishable by death." I replied. Now everyone just stood there wide eyed and mouths dropped. The door suddenly opened and another human came in. He had a goofy looking face.

"I WAS RIGHT SHE IS A QUINAPI!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Normal POV

The unnamed Quinapi was placed in a room filled with security cameras and three guards outside her door. It was a regular room, but still heavily guarded. From the control room, John and his team plus Carson and Commander Weir watched her. She had a box of belongings that were taken to her and weren't going to be given back to her anytime soon until they knew how dangerous she was.

"So it's true… from her blood work she is indeed a Quinapi." Commader Weir said and Carson nodded.

"Aye. Her blood is very old and has different molecular codes in it I have not seen a blood sample before." he said.

"So what will we do with her?" Teyla asked. Rodney looked at them all with wide eyes.

"Well she can't stay here! Her species is strong enough to easily find us and fight right through our defenses. We wouldn't last even a few minutes in an attack from them." he said frantically.

"She is the enemy." Ronon said with a glare. "She was on her way to form an alliance with the Wraith. She can't be trusted." Teyla nodded leaning forward.

"True, but she did say there will be no alliance since she did not make it to their hive ship." she said calmly.

"And from what I heard, the Wraith are more of a nuisance to this species, plus she did say her father was going to eliminate them. They've already tried to attack her people and apparently failed." John added. Commander Weir's eyes sparked up at those words.

"Then maybe we can use this to our advantage. We can form an alliance with them." she said. The entire team minus Ronon nodded.

"If they have the ability to destroy the Wraith, it's worth a shot." John said with a tint of eagerness in his tone.

"What? We can't trust her, we don't know anything about her." Ronon said. Commander Weir nodded.

"Yes. I agree with Ronon. That means it will be up to you all to go to her planet and learn their ways." she said. Teyla shook her head.

"It will not be that easy. We do not know if they have a Stargate, and the Quinapi are not friendly to unwelcomed guests." she said. Rodney nodded.

"Agreed. They take one look at us and we are dead." he said. "They are aggressive and territorial to those who are not Quinapi and even though there are different tribes, they won't take kindly to us humans." John leaned back in thought.

"So we talk to this Quinapi and agree to take her home and then talk to her father and start there while she is on this ship we can learn some things about her." he said. Everyone nodded except for Ronon who just leaned back with a huff. Teyla gave a soft smile and with her eyes said everything would be okay.

Her POV

I remained quiet as I sat on the bed I was given. My legs were crossed and I was deciding if I should activate the beacon hidden in the markings around my neck. But I waited. I could handle myself on one ship. Alerting my people would bring too much chaos and I wanted to see what these humans were about. The door of the room slid open and in came a woman wearing red and black. She had a look of superiority and she nodded her head.

"Hello." she said calmly and collectively. I looked her over once before nodding. She nodded back. "My name is Elizabeth Weir. I am the commander of the city you are in." I just stared at her for a moment listening.

"You are the chief of these people." I replied and she gave a wiggle of her head.

"Yes you could say that. Are you comfortable?" she asks and I am almost taken back by her question, but I nod.

"Yes." I replied and she nodded with a comfortable smile.

"Good. It has been brought to my attention that you are of the Quinapi tribe." She said and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied and her eyes flexed.

"Your people have been in hiding for quite some time. We all suspected you to be an extinct race." she told and I lifted my head some.

"We have not been hiding. We simply do not make a lot of noise and draw unwanted attention. You are all hunters and warriors and you have unwanted attention from the Wraith. You are at war." I replied and she nodded seriously.

"Yes we are. I know you were on that Wraith ship being escorted to a hive ship to negotiate an alliance." she said. I nodded.

"This is correct." I replied and she nodded.

"As I am sure you know, the Wraith are a dangerous species-"

"To whom? Not to us. The fact that they feed is the reason why the war is happening. You destroy them because they merely wish to survive." I replied. Her eyes flared with anger, but she controlled herself.

"I can see why you would see it like that. We are just trying to protect our species from being destroyed. Is that not what you would do if someone threatened to hurt you and your kind?" she asked. I watched her closely and now stood up from the bed and faced her. She did not move from her hardened stance and I could see the chief in her.

"Yes… you are right. We would eliminate the threat and anything that carried their bloodline." I responded and she nodded.

"I want to form an alliance with you and my people of the Stargate Atlantis. In this alliance we will give you shelter and food and help you fight in any battles you may have if you agree to help us the same way." she replied. "We want to learn about your people." I looked away some thinking of her words.

"Learning of us means attracting outsiders of that I cannot do. It is up for the king of our people to make such alliances." I replied she nodded.

"Alright. So let us take you back to your world and while on route, you could tell us anything you want us to know then we will personally escort you back to your home and if allowed to speak with your father and explain why you are not on your way to a Wraith hive ship." she said. She was playing a dangerous game and I looked down for a moment.

"A body for a body." I replied softly and she leaned down some and looked at me intently.

"What?" she asked and I looked up at her.

"When outsiders come to our planet, we give our people one chance to speak on their behalf meaning they own that outsider's life. Because I am just one person, I can only speak for one of you to come to planet. My body for yours. If a group of you came you would all die except the one life I own… I will give you coordinates to my planet, but only one of you may escort me home." I replied. She blinked some before nodding.

"Alright. I look forward to forming this alliance."

"I did not say an alliance will be formed. Because you are returning me, my father may or may not see you as a threat since you did destroy his chances for negotiation. I would send your best warrior with me. I will see to it that he is unarmed." I told. Chief Weir arched a brow.

"What makes you think our best warrior is a man?" she asked. I shrugged.

"If you send a woman, she would not be allowed to leave and would be integrated into our society as a servant. Outsider males have a better chance of walking away. This I assure you." I told. The chief nodded and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I was left alone for only a short time after giving the coordinates of my planet to Elizabeth, before John Sheppard and his companions Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney came back in. Teyla smiled.

"Hello again." she replied. I looked at her and nodded.

"I notice you." I replied. She blinked in confusion.

"Yes you do." she replied and I shook my head.

"It means to our people that I see you and acknowledge you." I replied. She smiled warmly again nodding once.

"I notice you." she replied. I nodded back with a safe smile. John cleared his throat.

"I noticed that you know our names, but we do not know yours… could you tell us?" he asked. I remained standing as I never sat down and continued my little look around the room.

"I am called Nysa." I responded and they all nodded. Ronon however did not seem interested in the conversation. He had the personality of a Quinapi male. He had his own interests and if he wanted to share them, he would.

"It is an honor to meet you Nysa." Teyla replied and I nodded once more.

"So your planet does not have a Stargate… did you know that?" John asked. I nodded.

"Yes. We will not put a device on the planet where people can enter on their own accord. We have no need to go to other galaxies and such." I replied. John nodded.

"Well did you know it will take two weeks to get there?" he asked and I shrugged facing them now.

"I do now." I replied. Rodney stepped up.

"Well we have already set up to go into hyperdrive, so if you don't mind telling us a little about your planet or your people at least so we have something to enter into our archives." he said with excitement in his tone.

I nodded having no issue with this request.

"Yes. Have you all decided who wants to journey with me?" I asked. Now everyone looked among themselves and John looked at me with a shake of his head.

"Look, uh, Commander Weir told us that only one person can travel with you, but we don't know your people, no offense, but we don't send only person to explore a planet." he said. I looked down some and then up.

"If you wish to risk it then that is your business. You may all come with me then." I replied.

"Can you not guarantee us all safe passage?" Teyla asked gently. I looked at her.

"I can only speak for one of you. A body for a body. If you all enter my kingdom dressed in the same fashion as you did on the Wraith ship… you will truly be killed, because your appearance states that you can attack if you wish. You wouldn't get too far but still." I replied. John crossed his arms and looked at his companions.

"I'm sure we can discuss this later. But for now, Nysa will you tell Rodney what you know about your people?" he asked. I nodded.

"When you all took the Wraith ship, you took the belongings I had with me. If you return it to me, I can tell Rodney about my people." I replied. Rodney's eyes shot up in happiness.

"That'd be great!" he said. Teyla nodded.

"I will go fetch them." she said and left with the silent Ronon behind her. John stayed and I sat back down on the bed I was given and decided to share some of the culture of my people with the two men.

Normal POV

Ronon walked beside his friends taking big steps.

"Do you really think we can trust her? She could be walking us into a trap- or even leading us into a Wraith hive ship." he said. Teyla nodded.

"That is a possibility. But Dr. Weir believes Nysa to be an asset. If she is telling the truth and is able to take us to her people and form an alliance maybe this could end the Wraith war all together." she explained. Ronon just shook his head not liking any of this.

"I don't like this, any of it. If they were willing to be allies with the Wraith and then just not…" his voice strained.

"We have to take a leap of faith here." she responded with a warm smile to her friend.

Nysa's POV

Rodney and John were now sitting on the floor in front of the bed as I told them of the history of our people. How we once knew nothing of technology thousands of years ago, but as we developed as did our minds and we were able to tame wild beasts and harvest our own food. Rodney was recording my words on a pad that in seconds wrote out what I said on the screen.

"Male Quinapi are different than females." I started. John tilted his head.

"How so?" he asked.

"Males have more monstrous male features while women are born with human characteristics. Males are larger and swifter than females and do most of the hunting and trading. We created masks to help see thermal energy as well seeing in the dark and seeing inside one's body to see if they are sick. We have managed to bond technology into our marks." I replied pointing to the marks on my neck.

"Wait what do you mean?" Rodney asked. I looked at him.

"Inside my markings there are transmitter beacons… when you captured me, I could have slid my fingers across it and activated it alerting my people of where I am." I replied. Now John and Rodney looked at each other with shock and now stood up.

"Wait you mean to tell me in your neck right now is a transmitting signal that could bring your people to you?" Rodney asked. I nodded.

"Yes, if one of our ships are destroyed we each have signal beacons in our markings that can reach out to our people." I replied. Rodney looked beyond impressed.

"That's amazing. I have never heard of such technology." he said leaning toward my neck looking it over. On instinct I leaned back, and John placed a hand on his chest pulling him back. The door opened and Teyla and Ronon came back in with a silver box.

"Your belongings." she said and I smiled and walked over to her taking hold of the box and looking at the red cape that was inside and my bracelets and necklaces. I smiled wide and looked at her.

"Thank you Teyla. Some of these are belongings given to me as gifts on the day of my birth. They are very important to me." I replied moving over to the bed I was to sleep on. I removed the cape, happy it had been folded neatly. I pulled out a brown necklace that had numerous skulls on them. Already the four humans arched a brow and I placed it around my neck.

"When I was a child, too young to train, four venomous snakes had slithered into my bed chambers one night. I was so scared, that I wanted to scream to my mother and father for protection, but then I realized if I had done that, I would have been deemed some girl who could not defend herself… so I took a large knife I had brought in earlier that day and I crushed their skulls before they could strike and kill me… my father had the skulls put back together and a necklace of my first kill." I replied gently rubbing my fingers over the skulls.

"Wow… that's quite a story." Rodney said. John tilted his head, his eyes looked curious.

"Training?" he asked. I nodded.

"When Quinapi children reach maturity they take up training from other warriors of the kingdom. They learn survival skills and as well as working together. They learn to kill when necessary as in defending yourself or your families. Then when they learn this knowledge they are thrown out into the forest for five mornings and five nights. You have the choice of being alone or being in a group, but if you go in a group everyone must return or they must go through training again." I explained. There was a lot more to it but I would not get into it. I put two more necklaces explaining that one, a choker was an old marriage band that mothers gave to their daughters. When a male wished to marry her and become bonded and mated, the male would present a marriage choker of his own. The second one was made from tiny crystals I had taken from one of the cave. I slid an arm bracelet over my right arm and told John and his friends that this signified the tribe I belonged to.

They all seemed interested. Ronon who seemed to not really listen before seemed to be peaked at my story for killing the snakes. Next I pulled out two bracelets that were gifts from my grandmother on the day of my birth. I put them on either hand and then I pulled out a silver tiara and placed it on my head. I never went anywhere without it. In the middle of it was a blue pearl. I looked at it and then looked at John and his companions.

"This tiara like others on different planets symbolizes my title and status among the Quinapi people. My father wears one, my mother wears one, and others of the royal family. If I were to travel onto the other side of the planet, separated from my family, others will know where I hail from and who will fight to get me back." I responded placing my tiara calmly on my head. I was settling in for bed when I captured, so I always had it close. Now I took the red cape and placed one end on my right shoulder and just wrapped it around my chest to where it only covered the tops of my shoulders and a little bit of my arms and chest.

"My cape is implanted with tiny cells that I use for protection." I responded with a nod. "That is all I can say for now… will I be allowed to rest?" John and his friends seemed shocked and bewildered by my words and when I asked my question, they blinked and seemed to be snapped out of their trances.

"Yes of course." John said.

"I can imagine you have been through so much already." Teyla said politely.

"Is there any way we can see a demonstration of your cape?" Rodney asked, but John nudged him with his elbow and Rodney looked at him and stepped back.

"Good night, princess." John said and began to move from the room with his friends. I bit my tongue for a bit but then raised my head.

"Am I still a prisoner?" I blurted and now everyone stopped and they turned and looked at me. I stared at them for a moment. "Will I have to stay here, in this room?" I really hoped I didn't have to, I would hate to have to stay here for the remainder of the trip. John winced in thought before shaking his head.

"I don't think so. But you rest up, and Teyla here will give you a tour of the ship tomorrow." he said. I only nodded once at his words. Teyla looked at John as if caught off guard by her friend's words. I cleared my throat and nodded at him.

"I thank you all for your kindness and will be sure to my father of your kindness to me when you did not need to show it." I responded. John smiled politely before nodding and leaving with his friends. Ronon left last with a glare. I could tell he did not trust me. I would not be surprised. The wraith had conquered many planets and destroyed many as well. Maybe he was a victim and had nothing but pure hatred for them.

Teyla looked back at me with a soft smile.

"Good night, Nysa." she said. I dipped my head in a bow.

"Good night, Teyla, Rodney, John." I responded and they all smiled. "Ronon Dex." Ronon paused for a swift moment before continuing to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

4

When I awoke the next morning, Teyla met me and was kind enough to show me around the ship, well parts of it. She showed me a lounging room and the place where they all ate and a training room. I was not surprised that she was only showing me certain parts of the ship.

"A nice vessel your leader possess. We have learned many of the Atlantis world you live at. The Wraith do not yet know of its existence." I said as she guided me back to the cafeteria. We moved to the line and she looked at me surprised.

"How do you know the Wraith's do not know?" she asked. I picked up a shiny red apple and placed it on my tray and I smiled.

"The Wraith I was supposed to marry said it was destroyed." I replied picking up some vegetables and she nodded looking down some before glancing up at me.

"You have met him?" she asked and I nodded.

"He came to my planet once when his people tried to invade our home." I replied with a smirk. "Such a weak attempt." She arched a brow.

"What happened?" she asked leading me to a table and I sat across from her.

"We fought a bit. He placed his hand directly on my chest." I replied pulling my garment down some revealing the hand print shaped scar over my left breast. Her eyes widened as she leaned forward to observe it.

"And then what?" she asked. Just before I answered Rodney appeared.

"Hey what are we talking about?" he asked sitting down. Teyla looked at him.

"A Wraith tried to kill her, touched her right there." she said. John and Ronon were just coming over. Ronon had a small glare on his face.

"Really what happened?" John asked hearing our conversation. I shrugged.

"He did not kill me, he was unable to and this made him…fascinated by me. He attempt to take me back to his ship, but our guardians stopped him." I replied.

"Guardian?" John asked taking a bit of his apple. I nodded.

"Guardians are warriors who leave the planets to retrieve kidnapped artifacts or Quinapi. When chosen for such a position, they must leave the thoughts of their life and loved ones behind to protect the royal blood line. They are ruthless and leave no one alive when retrieving or guarding someone. Had I activated the beacon in my markings, my father would send them and they would come." I said in a cool tone. Teyla's eyes flexed and Rodney's eyes popped it seemed. John nodded slowly.

"Well I am glad that hasn't happened." he said. I nodded and a soldier moved beside us.

"We are exiting hyperdrive." he said and I stood up at his words.

"We are near Quin Prime?" I asked and now everyone stood.

"Yes. Your atmosphere can we breath the air?" John asked and I nodded.

"Yes you should be able to." I replied and John nodded.

"We thought about what you said, and we are going to go with you… but we won't carry any weapons. We will trust you to keep us safe." he said seriously and I felt the responsibility weighing on me. Ronon looked away with a glare. He doesn't say much or refuses to. I nodded.

"I understand. I will go get ready." I replied and began to leave the table.

"Hey wait! How come the Wraith weren't able to suck the life out of you?" he asked. I paused and turned to them and shrugged.

"We have no life to suck out." I answered quite calmly before turning and returning to the room I slept in. I was already dressed in my maiden wraps. All I had to do now was attach my cape which took mere seconds. I looked around the room making sure I did not leave anything for I did not plan to come back to this ship. I now moved back to the door now remembering that I had no idea where I was going. But the door opened and there stood Ronon with his arms crossed and his long locks down.

"I came to warn you… if you lead my friends and I into a trap, I will take you out first." he threatened leaning in to me and I stiffened at his words before nodding.

"I understand." I replied and he just leaned back.

"Good come on." he said and began to walk down the hall. I followed trying to keep up with his steps and now I was shoulder to shoulder with him.

"What breed are you?" I asked and now he glanced at me.

"What?" he asked. I blinked looking down some.

"You are human but there are not different breeds? Is this not correct?" I asked and he was silent for a moment.

"Sateda is my planet." he said and now I nodded.

"The Wraith destroyed Sateda, I remember my people discussing it." I replied.

"It's none of your business. Your people don't seem to care since you were going to be married off to them." he said aggressively turning down a hall to the right. I nodded.

"And this angers you. The Wraith are the most hated in the galaxies and if we had combined forces, your people would lose the war." I said and now he stopped and just stared at me with a soft snarl and I could tell he was angry. "I'm sorry about your people. I only agreed, because I had to." He merely scoffed and continued walking. I met John and the others in a small room. They had on black outfits like when they over took the Wraith ship, but they raised their arms.

"We have no weapons. You have my word." John said, and I nodded.

"We are going to be beamed down to a location on your planet based on the coordinates you gave us." Teyla said and I nodded.

"Alright." I replied and they motioned me over to them and I stood beside them. We just stood there for a moment before I suddenly saw a bright light and then familiar warm colors, and now we were standing on dirt. I looked around to see long trees with neon green and pink leaves. Everyone looked up now and noticed all the trees were like this. They faded blue and then white and then red and the wind blew them. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I am home." I responded. I couldn't wait to see my people.

"This is incredible." Rodney said. "I have never seen trees take on such colors." Teyla looked around.

"It's beautiful." she said softly and I looked up at the sky. The three suns were moving slowly like normal.

"Nysa, how far from your village?" John asked and I looked down at the ground noticing foot prints… familiar ones. I looked at them.

"Two days away. I will guided there. Come, the suns will be out for only a few more hours." I replied and they nodded. I began to walk on the warm soil and just looked around with a smile.

"So how long has this planet sustained life?" Rodney asked.

"For thousands of years. Our Ancients and elders told us of how we evolved and eventually kept our planets safe. The water is drinkable, pure of diseases and bacteria. We respect the land and the animals that inhabit it. If we must kill them, we thank the gods for allowing them to nourish us and help us survive." I replied.

"Like Native Americans." John said and I looked at him.

"I do not understand." I stated and he shook his head.

"Nothing." he replied. I continued to guide my new allies hoping that my father accepted them and decided not to kill them.

"And the trees and other wild life is colorful like this?" Teyla asked and I nodded.

"Yes. That is one of many reasons we do not allow a stargate on the planet… our world has never been tainted by famine or disease or greed. Any wars that take place is only between Quinapi. If the Wraith decided to attack us again, all of the Quinapi of Quin Prime will band together and eliminate the threat. For a very long time, we thought humans were a disease, constantly reproducing and destroying whatever they touched." I replied now moving up a steep hill taking hold of branches to lift me up. The other followed.

"Wait a minute, if you thought that and joined the Wraith, you knew they were going to have a bigger advantage and kill us all." Ronon said. I shook my head.

"We used to think this. Even if the marriage took place, we would still have the upper advantage. My father would not waste ships and proper skills in wiping out the human race." I replied. John huffed.

"Well I am glad we weren't worth it." he said. I smiled.

"Yes over the years humans have proven themselves to fight like warriors. Your technology shows you have motivation to protect and preserve your existence." I replied. I now walked them down the hill touching trees once more feeling their energy. I was in space for a long time.

"So how many clans are there?" Teyla asked.

"Five major clans, my father's dynasty is the largest and the millions of smaller clans that follow each of the five clans." I said.

"Wow." John said and I could hear water.

"There is a stream up ahead. I assume you all brought something to store some in." I replied and they nodded.

"Yeah we did bring that." John said.

"And what about food?" Ronon asked. I smiled.

"I will get us food." I replied. Since they had no weapons, I would need to get them something big. I led them to the stream and it ran to the left looking for the ocean. I got down on one knee and cupped my hands in the water and slurped it showing the others it was clean. They took out canteens and began to dip them in the water. Ronon was still skeptical and I smiled.

"You do not have to be afraid Ronon Dex." I replied and he scoffed.

"I'm not afraid." he said. I simply nodded and continued to drink the water. When the suns were fading from the sky, I made a fire out of some fallen wood and black stones that when rubbed together made fire. Everyone seemed to huddle around the fire and lied down. John glanced at me.

"And you're sure it's okay to sleep this low on the ground?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. If anything comes, I will know and alert you all." I responded and the trees gave excellent light for even when it was dark they glowed. Teyla and Ronon looked at each other and I just placed my body against a tree and stared at the moon. As everyone slowly falling asleep, Ronon was the last the one. He was on edge and keeping watch it seemed.

"You should rest." I replied.

"Not tired." he shot back and I nodded some.

"I will protect all of you. Do not worry." I said and he just watched me for a moment and slowly he leaned back against a tree and slowly shut his eyes. I continued to watch the fire before it went out and now there was darkness. I began to close my eyes myself once I smelled nothing in the area. There was darkness finally everywhere. I do not know how long I slept before a scent caught my nose. My eyes snapped open and I sat up a bit. I knew that scent. A troop of shrieking monkeys were in the area. They were nocturnal and lethal creatures with long fangs and claws. They must be hunting. I looked around and saw everyone together except for Ronon. I got up now and looked around to see boot prints leading into the forest.

I unsnapped my cape from my shoulders and ran into the forest. John and the others would be okay. I would not be gone lone.

Normal POV

Ronon was fast asleep when the need to pee awakened him. His eyes opened and he looked around a bit to make sure his friends were still there and okay. His eyes drowsily looked at the Quinapi women who led them. Her eyes were closed and she was still and Ronon blinked the sleep away to stare at her more. He noticed that her chest was not moving up and down, not even slowly when asleep. He was mildly worried for maybe she was dead. But she shifted a bit to get comfortable giving him his answer of life. How was that even possible? The tree illuminated her body and she seemed content and safe sleeping in the open. Ronon had done so himself so this was nothing to him.

His bladder tightened and so he got up slowly and quietly and walked off a bit from the others so he could pee. Once he was away from his group he pulled his pants down and began to relieve himself. As he did this he just looked around at some of the dark trees that were not illuminated with beautiful lights from the trees. He scanned the area as he pulled his pants up noticing a bunch of vertical dots staring at him. He paused for a moment noticing these dots were inches from each other almost in pairs. Now he noticed these dots were eyes and there were too many to count. In seconds he pulled his large hunting knife from his leg. There was no way in hell he was going to come to an unknown planet with Wraith allies without a weapon. Now he began to hear hissing and growling. What the hell was going on? He got his answer when suddenly the pair of eyes stepped closer to the glowing trees and Ronon's eyes widened as he noticed large grey monkeys shrieking at him. They had bright yellow eyes and scars and patches on their bodies. Their teeth were large and covered in blood with black gums and their claws dug into the ground.

Ronon felt compelled to hold his ground and fight all these bastards, but he had no idea what he was up against.

"Ronon!" a familiar voice called and before he knew a smaller figure was in front of him. He looked down to see Nysa with her cape in hand.

Nysa's POV

"I am not surprised you brought a weapon." I said looking at the shrieking monkeys who hissed and growled edging closer to us.

"What the hell are they?" Ronon asked holding his knife up and I just raised my hand to him.

"Just stay behind me." I said slowly backing my body into his pushing him back. He took the hint and began to back up.

"What do we do?" he asked. I now growled lowly and hissed in the same tone as the monkeys. A large monkey jumped at me. I hissed and growled again.

"Go back to your homes." I demanded lowly shrieking at them myself now taking hold of the end of my cape.

"I don't think they're in the mood to talk." Ronon said carefully. Suddenly, the monkeys all dashed for us in unison. Of course, they attack as one when the leader is ready to make his kill. But we would not be his food. I stood my ground and held my cape in front of me, before violently rotating my arm in a fast circular motion. My cape spread out wide and as it did, it began to glow a bright red and successfully, a large ring of fire danced from its edges and created a ring of the element. The monkeys screeched and halted as the fire fanned its way over to them. They backed away screeching again trying to charge from a different angle. I grabbed Ronon's hand with my free hand and turned our bodies, fanning my cape again, but this time more violently. The flames grew, but I made sure it did not touch the trees. I kept my breathing calm and steady as I danced with the flam.

The monkeys screeched once more before the alpha turned and led its family away. I slowed my fanning down and the flames began to die down and disappear. Now there was only darkness and I looked around making sure no more monkeys were around.

I just heard their screeches slowly fade and now we were surrounded by darkness. I slowly looked up at Ronon who just looked stunned and frozen in his stance.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he just looked down at me.

"Yeah um, thanks." he said and placed his knife back in its hold in his leg and began to walk around me back toward the others. I just looked down before turning and following.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I walked beside Ronon, but kept my distance as to not make him anymore suspicious or nervous of me as he already was.

"If you are going to keep your weapon, I would strongly suggest you hide it and not touch it." I said, and he just scoffed.

"I ain't afraid of your people." he said. I glared and gripped his arm hard, and he whipped his head at me with a feral frown.

"If my father's warriors see you have it along with me then they will see you as a threat and may even kill you and your team on sight regardless of if you have good intentions. You may not like what me and my people are about, but even enemies show respect during peace times and you will respect the ways of MY people." I snapped before just walking past him. "Plus, it's the least I could do for saving your life."

"Saving my life? I had it under control. I didn't need you." he said and I scoffed now as he was following me, but I also could smell that the warriors were watching us from the trees. The males of our tribe had snake like scales that camouflaged them in any place on the planet. I could smell them however. They were waiting and watching.

"The monkeys would have ripped you to shreds in seconds." I said as we continued to walk. Once we were back at the camp, the group was all over Ronon.

"Hey you alright, we heard loud noises and you two were gone." John said. I glared at him.

"He's fine, but he brought a weapon and that just endangered all of your lives." I explained moving back over to sit down under the tree I was at earlier. Ronon crossed his arms and looked at John and Teyla who were glaring at him.

"Are you surprised?" he asked. Teyla sighed.

"Sadly, no." she said. Rodney whimpered a bit.

"Great, now we are going to be killed by an ancient civilization before we even get to know about their true culture." he said, and I just leaned back against the tree.

"Get some rest. I will hunt you food in the morning and we will continue on." I replied before closing my eyes. I kept my promise and took down a large two headed oxen. John and his team ate quietly. Teyla looked at me.

"You are not going to eat?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Only on hunting days do we kill the animals of the planet." I said. Rodney looked at me as he was chewing.

"What are hunting days?" he asked and everyone seemed genuinely curious even Ronon. I shrugged.

"They are certain days before the cold years come where we kill as many large animals as we can for food, clothes and other things we need to survive. The entire planet freezes over and so this is when all tribes of the planet come together for survival. I don't eat meat unless it's for celebrations of the hunting days, or our war party has come back from a battle. Basically occasions." I replied and John shook his head.

"You all have advanced technology, but you only use it for wars I assume?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. We do not waste resources. During peaceful times we don't have much use for technology. Well the people do not. Only our warriors, guardians, medicine men, and royal members may use technology. If our entire planet goes to war with invaders from other worlds, we all take up arms except the elderly, sick, children and women who are with baby." I told and Teyla nodded.

"Very responsible." she said and I nodded before hearing a loud whistling noise. This alerted everyone already and Ronon went for his weapon, but Teyla stopped him immediately.

"What is that?" John asked and I stood from my crouch on the ground and looked up at the colorful trees.

"Warriors have found us yesterday. They have been watching us." I replied. Everyone was alert now, their eyes moving to the tops of the trees. Ronon looked at me.

"And when were you planning to tell us?" he asked and I just shook my head.

"Be calm. All of you." I said now walking past them and they just watched me as I moved a few feet from them. _"Come."_ I called out to the trees and rustling could be heard and I smiled and watched as now large figures began to appear in two lines of five and one by one their camouflages faded. I saw black and grey and red and scarred armor facing me. They began to approach, their masks hiding their faces, but you could hear their venomous hissing of caution. I could tell they were ready to kill. As they grew closer to me, my head had to slowly lift to look up at them.

"Oh my god." Rodney whispered and once they were all in front of me, they got down on one knees and bowed their heads at me. I smiled looking at the one Quinapi who led them. His scar had numerous scratches from war.

" _Cyon. I notice you."_ I replied and Cyon hissed lowly and looked up at me before standing and looking down at me. The others remained bowed due to the fact I did not notice them. Cyon was one of my father's best warriors and my dearest friend. With his armored, arms he took hold of my small hips and slowly lifted me into the air like most Quinapi do for children brought back from space. He hissed loudly.

" _Are you harmed?"_ he asked and I smiled down at him and shook my head. He shrilled softly before setting me down behind him. With a loud snarl, he turned his attention back on John and the others and raised his toward them allowing his acidic blaster to form. Everyone tensed and Rodney yelped as I knew one blast from his gun would melt them all the way. Ronon immediately pulled out his knife, and I got between my warrior and the humans.

" _I speak for them all!"_ I said and Cyon growled looking down at me. I could not see his serpent eyes, but I knew he looked upset.

" _Only one!"_ he said and I raised my hands outward.

" _All of them. They wish to see my father."_ I replied, and he looked down at me shrilling lightly. He lowered his arm and gave a sharp snarl to the other warriors who got off their knees and now began to turn from me. In silence, they just continued to move. I looked at John and his friends and nodded.

"Come." I replied softly and began to follow my people. John and his team followed behind me, but I could tell they were hesitant and worried. It was good to see my warriors. I had been gone for days now, and I could imagine when my family did not hear back from me on the time they designated me to contact them, then everyone surely was extremely worried. Slowly the trees began to clear out some and I could hear my people in the distance. Now we were surrounded by numerous white huts that moved up into the trees but were also on the ground. Cyon gave out a loud bark. The warriors around us ascended into the trees to take watch with their brothers. Cyon's bark also alerted the villagers.

" _Nysa! Nysa!"_ a child called out. Some of the women saw me and their eyes widened.

" _The princess!"_ one of them called.

" _She is alive!"_ another called and now I was being surrounded by women. Cyon stepped back so the women could greet me. But I knew the other warriors were watching the humans. Now I was surrounded by women touching me all over, smelling me to make sure I was okay. Elder males hovered over us looking me over as well.

I smiled and greeted them all and affirmed that I was okay. But as quickly as they came, they all crouched and hissed and backed away from me. It seemed John and his people heavily worried everyone. I raised my hands and told everyone that I spoke for them all. They were still worried for me. Cyon was at my side.

" _Are we bringing them for dinner?"_ he asked almost amused and I smirked a bit before shaking my head and looking at the humans. They were incredibly tensed.

"It is alright John and friends." I replied and everyone looked uneasy.

"I am not getting that vibe right now." John said. I nodded and looked at Cyon who now slowly removed his mast revealing a long-faced serpent with wild flowing hair and black scales over every inch of his face.

"The king will want to see the person you speak for." he said.

"Oh so you do speak English." John said and Cyon growled at him.

"I hope you have made peace with your gods. Kidnapping then returning a Quinapi maiden will not end well for you." he said lowly. Now everyone looked alert and frowned.

"Now wait a minute, we did not kidnap anybody!" Rodney said and Teyla nodded.

"We merely came to speak of peace with the king and queen." she said and Cyon just hissed at their responses. Ronon was growing agitated already, so I touched Cyon's face bringing his attention to me then pointed to Ronon.

"I speak for him. He is a warrior like yourself." I said and Cyon scoffed in disbelief, yet my words seemed to throw everyone off guard. Ronon looked at me heavily confused.

"He is puny and small." he said and Ronon glared.

"You want to bet your life on that?" he snapped and I clapped my hands quickly, much like my mother did to quiet down a loud arguing room. With everyone's good hearing, we all knew now to ignore that clap. I was practicing and it was very effective. I nodded at Cyon.

"Take us to my parents." I said and Cyon just bowed his head at me and took my hand and began to guide me to a very large hut that was made of ivory and stood above all huts. This hut was large and contained many rooms and secret passage ways and even from where we were standing you could see it in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

6

As we walked to the temple, I could hear Rodney blubbering with excitement.

"Oh my god, I've heard so much about this temple! I can't believe I am seeing it for the first time!" he said.

"Calm down McKay." John said.

"Yeah they might not let us leave." Ronon muttered. I turned back to glance at Rodney.

"You will get answers to your questions Rodney. My parents can be brutal but they will be civil with those who saved my life." I said and Cyon looked down at me with a hiss.

"Saved? Was the Wraith ship attacked?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. The Wraith planned to hurt me once they took me to my intended. Luckily, these warriors came and saved me before I could be delivered." I lied. This was the only way to get John and his soldiers through without being killed on sight. If they found out that they interfered, I could not protect them. Cyon nodded.

"The King and high priestess will be grateful to you all then, and not have you deboned." he said with an amused smirk. John and his friends gave each other a look.

"Well uh, we are not armed. We come in peace. Hopefully that convinces you that we are harmless." he said. Cyon snorted in disbelief.

" _Humans contract diseases and spread them everywhere. You ARE diseases."_ he said lowly. I gave him a look before smiling at my friends to confirm everything was okay. Teyla raised her head some.

"You mentioned king and high priestess… are the royals ruler of the entire planet?" she asked. Cyon looked down at me as if asking if he should answer.

"You may answer, Cyon." I replied and he looked back at the others. Now the large temple was before us and two large Quinapi opened the door for me after bowing at me.

"King Ahkentep rules most of Quin Prime. He is fair to everyone of different tribes unless they try to wage war, then they are our enemy. His wife, High Priestess LuNat, is a link between our world, and Ai, our earth goddess." he said. Rodney was scribbling the general's words down in fascination. Now we were surrounded by ivory stone and Quinapi warriors were facing each other all the way down the hall. In the distance music could be heard. I turned to Rodney.

"Every clan has a priestess who is a connection to mother Ai. You are a high priestess when you have been personally touched by Ai's hand." I explained.

"We approach the main hall." Cyon told and the sensual music was growing louder as we reached two white doors. Cyon looked at John and the others. "You will kneel before the king and queen." John nodded.

"Okay got it." he said and now the doors were being opened and we were met with a large room. Quinapi maidens were dancing about the room with large white and blue and silver ribbons. They danced in perfect unison. Some of the high classed Quinapi were talking amongst themselves and now looking at us. They looked surprised and were muttering to themselves. Cyon kept his hand in mine as he guided me toward the middle of the temple. The maidens saw us and gasped and parted for us. Now all I could see were the steps that led up to the thrones of which my parents sat at.

My father, a large Quinapi warrior with golden serpent eyes, his scales were black as the night and his armor, bruises and slashed, showed the battles and strength from the wars he had been in. Atop of his braid was a silver crown with black jewels that flowed down the center. My mother, sat gracefully beside him, her skin darker than mine, her pink eyes almost translucent. Her body was covered in a netted suit that went down to her ankles and over that suit were light pink, blue and green sparkling wraps. Her hair was in two perfect braids flowing down the front of her body. I had never been so happy to see them. My father leans forward on his throne and hisses lowly in surprises. My mother's ears perk up as she sees me and her eyes widen. She claps hard and loud and everyone hears her. The music dies down and all that can be heard is everyone's hissing in shock and confusion. Cyon bowed.

" _The princess has returned."_ he said and moved away from us now. Mother slowly stood up her face breaking from the shock.

"Oh Nysa!" she cried out and with elegance she moved down the steps and landed with grace. She had a beauty to her as she ran up to me and embraced me. I smiled and embraced her crying out softly as her warmth invaded me. She pulled back and touched my face. _"Mother Ai has heard my prayers and brought you back to us… your people."_ I smiled more and hugged her again.

"Mother," I said in English so John and his friends would not be alarmed by our mother language, "these warriors saved me." Mother looked at them and intended to speak, but my father was walking beside her with a distrustful glare.

"We had a deal with the wraith. What has happened? You did not make contact with us when you reached their base." he said looking at me. Now John and his friends looked stunned and I cleared my throat.

"They were not planning to keep their deal father. I overheard one of them talking about dissecting me and trying to figure out why they could not take our lives, so they could learn about us and come back and destroy us. Before I could plan a strategic escape, John Sheppard and his team destroyed the ship and saved me." I explained and he gave a low growl before whipping his head at the humans and now moving over them. He was clearly taller than them all and he just walked around them and observed them. He leaned down to smell John before grunting and leaning back with disgust.

"Who do you speak for?" he asked and I swallowed some a bit nervous of the decisions he was making. I raised my hand and pointed to Ronon and my father leaned over him some, causing Ronon to look up at him with fearless eyes. He then walked back over to me, his sharpened claws behind his back as he was in thought. His back was to the newcomers and he then raised his hand and slowly put it atop of my head, his own way of showing relief that I was alright.

"Had this been any other circumstance, I would have had the others displayed on the walls where my trophies are," he said now glancing back at John and the others who now looked worried and suspicious of my father's words, but he closed his eyes and looked down for a moment and then looked at me, "they have my permission to go unharmed." I sighed with relief, and now John took a step forward causing the warriors around us to hiss with warming.

"Um, great King Ahkentep, will you hear me out?" he asked and my father turned to face him now giving a short nod. John nodded. "My team and I are great warriors, our people even greater. We come from Atlantis, the city-ship build by the ancients." he explained. My father raised his head some.

"Ah yes, the city the Ancients built long ago. I had heard tales of you humans traveling across the galaxy exploring new worlds and helping those in need." he said. "What is your point of telling me this?" John cleared his throat and nodded.

"Well sir, as of a few days ago, we thought your people were extinct until we met your daughter here." he said causing my father to hiss lowly in reply, "we would like your permission to explore your planet, maybe put up a stargate so that we may become allies and help each other if one is in need." he explained. My mother arched a brow and looked at my father who just looked down on the smaller humans.

"We do not need your aid- ever. If we formed an alliance with you, it would be your people calling on us for help. We have the technology to survive without any help. You humans are weak even in numbers. To form an alliance with you would make my kingdom the laughing stock of this planet. We don't need you and from what I have heard about your impressive strategies to get yourselves out of danger, you do not need us." he said and began to turn from the humans and walk back toward the throne.

John looked at his friends who looked just as let down as any. I looked at them for a moment then at my mother then at my father.

"Father, I wish to learn about the humans and their ways." I said just as my father sat down on his throne.

"They are born, they live, then they die in a hundred years or less. There is your lesson." he said. John and his team attempted of words of defense but remained quiet once they could not think of an argument. I stepped toward his throne and nodded.

"Yes… but soon, I will take the role of high priestess. To add to my wisdom, shouldn't I learn of what more is out there in the galaxy?" I asked and my mother took my hand.

"The galaxy is not our concern my hatchling." She said softly and I looked at her and then looked at John and his friends.

"Then at least allow only these four humans onto the planet so I may learn from them and they can learn only the things about our culture worth knowing. If they betray us or any of their people come without our permission, you can debone them personally." I said and my father smirked at the thought before rubbing his chin with his fingers in thought. My mother looked at John and his friends before moving up to them herself. She touched their shoulders, their faces and chests and everyone remained still as she did this. She hummed and muttered to herself before moving across Ronon and touching his chest and she stared into his eyes for a moment before taking a step back from the confused Satedan.

"They are all true warriors of their people. Their hearts are everlasting." she said to my father as she moved to sit down by his side, her hand stretching out toward his. He did not even hesitate to take her hand giving a soft inhale at her warmth. He truly loved my mother. He looked at her for a moment before she gave him a nod. She trust them and I smiled softly. My father stood now and nodded.

"State your names." he demanded. John nodded.

"Col. John Sheppard." He said looking at Rodney next who squeaked out.

"Rodney McKay." he replied and Teyla raised her head some with pride.

"Teyla Emmagan." she responded and Ronon just nodded.

"Ronon Dex." he stated and my father nodded.

"Let it be known that these four are granted access to our village only. Should they wander into another Quinapi's village their alliance with us will be broken. My daughter," he said now looking down at me and nodded, "is permitted aboard their ship to learn their ways." he said.

Then his eyes darkened as he pointed to Ronon.

"But she speaks to you Ronon Dex. Should anything happen to my offspring on your ship, or you betray us and leave the galaxy, it will take little effort to retrieve her and my Guardians will destroy Atlantis." he said and now I looked up at the ceiling and noticed five large warriors merely looking down on us. They did not have armor that matched their own personalities and told stories of their battles. They were all armored in black with black masks and they did not move a muscle as they looked down on us. John and the others were looking up at them as well.

"Oh my." Teyla said and Rodney swallowed some. John looked at my father with fearless eyes and nodded.

"It won't come to that." he said and my father just hissed lowly in reply.


End file.
